The Real Story
by littany
Summary: The events leading up to October 31, 1981 and a bit of the aftermath. Purely my theories and thoughts, of course...(revised).


**October 16, 1981**

**4:38 PM**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Headmaster Dumbledore's office**

"He's after James, and, now, Harry." Dumbledore looked from the former to the latter, whom was wrapped in a bundle in his mother's arms.

She gripped the bundle tight, her voice slightly shaking as she spoke. "Are you sure, Dumbledore?" 

"Positive." Dumbledore said gravely. 

"But why, Professor? He's been after me for years, he…" James paused briefly and closed his eyes to hide his grief, "He killed my mum, dad and brother already, and Lily's parents, too, but now…why Harry?" 

Dumbledore looked even more troubled. "It's complicated, James. I don't know all the details. But I'll tell you what I do know."

James bit his lip and sat back down in his chair to listen. Lily watched her husband and then realized something. "Wait, Dumbledore," she said, stopping him in mid-sentence. "You said he's after James and Harry? What about me?" 

Now Dumbledore looked even more uncomfortable. "Well, I have been informed that, at the present, you do not pose any threat to the Dark Lord, so you're not in much trouble yet. Though I do say you are in a bit of a spot, since you're residing in the same home as James and Harry."

Lily didn't respond. She was thinking. She had already known she would be in danger when she got involved with James. That was why Voldemort had killed her parents, hurting her, and unconsciously, James, too, though they hadn't been together long before that. The event had almost ruined their elusive relationship. James had blamed himself for her parents' deaths and pushed her away to try to protect her. She didn't blame him. _Well, not most of the time anyway, _Lily thought, a little wistfully. 

James looked at Lily out of the corner of his eye. So she wasn't in danger herself, just in danger because of himself and Harry. He didn't like that fact, not one bit. It would probably be best if she left him, just so she could be safe, but James knew she'd never agree to that. She was as obstinate as a pig when she wanted to be. The thought both pleased _and _scared James. 

_I'll talk to her about that later, _James thought to himself, his eyes lingering over her long, lovely red hair. He sighed, and faced Dumbledore again. "So, Professor, about Harry…?"

Dumbledore gave James, Lily and little Harry single glances. He turned to make sure his door office was locked, and muttered a word underneath his breath that made the room soundproof as well. He then turned back to Lily and James. Even though there was no way anyone outside could hear him, he still spoke in a soft whisper. 

"Apparently, Voldemort's been wondering around, asking people with the 'Inner Eye' to predict his future."

James snorted a little. It'd be useless for someone like Voldemort to get a valid fortune from anyone. They'd all tell him exactly what he wanted to hear, to keep their lives, anyway. 

"And, you can guess the replies he's been getting." Dumbledore winked at the two, but they could tell his cheerfulness was a little forced. "But once, lately he visited a certain Sybil Trelawney. Now, Sybil has been known to…er, mess the truth up a little, but while she was telling his fortune something strange happened." Lily and James leaned forward eagerly to listen. "She…she went into a trance. Spoke in a voice much different then her own. Her eyes were glazed over. I can't tell you what she said in exact words, but here's the basic point; she predicted that a Potter would be Voldemort's downfall."

Lily raised her eye bows. She was a little speechless. "And…Voldemort believes this?"

Dumbledore nodded slightly. "He has reason to. They say when someone makes a real prediction, a 'prophecy', that sort of thing happens. The trance, different voice, and everything. Besides, James, you are a very powerful wizard. You are very skilled and have a lot of unused power inside you." Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled down at Harry. "I have a feeling your son will be the same way, maybe even more so then yourself."

Had the situation not been so serious, James probably would have thanked him for the ego-boosting comments. Instead, he drummed his fingers on the table and asked Dumbledore, "How sure are you of this information?" He was pretty sure he knew where he was getting this stuff, but he wanted to ask to be sure. 

Dumbledore didn't even flinch. "I fully trust the person who relayed this information to me. You should, too, despite your…differences in the past."

James said nothing. His suspicions were confirmed. Lily looked at him a little nervously. She knew who Dumbledore was talking about, too, but she didn't have problems with Severus Snape like James did. 

James and Severus had been enemies in their years at Hogwarts, and even before that. Snape had been jealous of James' Quidditch skills and didn't like his ignorance. James just plain did not like Snape's attitude. The two had also been in the rival houses, Gryffindor and Slytherin, so life was always a battle. Lily on the other hand, had actually been on quite friendly terms with Snape. She spoke up now, before James could make any derogatory comments on his past rival. "Is there anything we can do to protect ourselves?"

Dumbledore took a small breath. "I don't think you two will be happy to hear this, but the best solution I can think of is the Fidelus Charm."

The pair frowned at this. There was a silence before James spoke, sounding disappointed, "You mean we kind of have to, well, _hide_?" He did not like to hide from _anyone_, not even Voldemort. 

His wife felt the same way. "But, Professor…"

Dumbledore held one hand up. "I'm afraid there's no other way. Is that clear?" He looked at the two sternly as if they were students again and he the headmaster.

James and Lily exchanged unhappy looks, but nodded anyway. 

"Good. You'll need to find a Secret Keeper," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled again as he smiled at them. "I'd be happy to do it for you, if you'd like."

Both Lily and James blinked, surprised at the kind, yet sudden offer.

"Oh, thank you, sir –"

"I don't think that would be necessary— " 

Suddenly, they both realized what the other was saying, and stopped mid-sentence.

"James!"

"Lily!"

Lily narrowed her eyes. "_James, _Dumbledore's been kind enough to offer, so we should—"

James butted in. "That's my point! He's done enough for us already, Lily!"

He looked at her carefully, trying to communicate with her without speaking. 

She didn't get the message, but sighed a little unhappily anyway, for he _did _have a point. "Well fine, _James,_ who can we use then, huh?"

But James wasn't listening at her anymore. "No, Professor, you've done enough for us already. Don't worry, we'll find somebody." He started for the door.

"Wait, James!" Dumbledore held up his hand. "A bit of advice: please make sure the person you choose is trustworthy. And you really should perform the charm as soon as possible..." Lily frowned as she watched her husband and Dumbledore talk. She didn't like being ignored. 

James gave Dumbledore a weak smile. "I know. When we choose the person, you'll be the first to know, I assure you." He looked at the door again. "How should we leave?" 

Dumbledore sighed. "Put your hoods on, and Apparate as soon as you get off the grounds." He smiled weakly at the two as they nodded and left. He sat down at his desk and buried his face in his hands. "Good luck, Lily and James. You too, Harry…" he whispered. 

~ * ~

**October 16, 1981**

**6:07 PM**

**Godric's Hollow**

**The Potter Residence**

Lily huffed indignantly. "I don't like being ignored like that," she told her husband venomously. 

He rolled his eyes at her. "You know I…_we_ couldn't ask anything more of Dumbledore," he said quietly, trying to be serious. "He's done _way_ too many things for us already."

Lily sighed. "I know, James, I know. It's just…can we trust anyone else? I mean, it's so hard to rely on people nowadays…"

James knew she was right. "You're right, Lil," he said, using his pet name fro her. "But, I know we can trust the person I'm thinking of. He's been my friend for years." 

Lily watched him carefully. "You're thinking about asking Sirius, aren't you?" She asked, putting Harry and his bundle on the couch. Thankfully, Harry was asleep, as he had been in Dumbledore's office. 

James nodded. "He's been my best friend for years. You like him too, Lily, even if you don't want to admit it. And he knows how to be responsible when it really counts." 

Lily smiled a little. "Yeah, I guess I do like Sirius, that sly old dog. He doesn't act responsible too often, but I know he is at heart. Go ahead and talk to him about it."

James looked at his watch. "Maybe tomorrow. It's a little late. Besides, I'm not sure where Sirius is. He wanders around a lot, these days."

Suddenly, they heard cries. Harry had woken up. Lily picked him up from the couch and rocked him with gentleness James didn't know she had. After a few minutes, he quieted down, and just observed his parents, blinking. "Mum…Mummy," he said quietly. 

Lily smiled at Harry. "Shhh, calm down, my little son. Everything's going to be okay."

James sat down next to her. "Yeah, little buddy. Don't worry, Daddy will protect you from everything," he said, stroking Harry's black hair that was so much like his own. "Especially Mummy," he added suddenly. 

Harry giggled a little as Lily took a playful swipe had James' head. He grabbed her hand and kissed it in surrender. "I'm sorry, okay? I give up!"

Lily laughed and kissed his nose. "I love hearing you say that," she said, grinning stupidly at James. He laughed, too, and took her hand as they watched their son again. 

"He's probably hungry," Lily said suddenly. James nodded and let her stand up and take Harry to the kitchen. He sighed to himself as he watched them leave. He couldn't help thinking that it was his fault that they had to perform special spells like the Fidelus just so they'd be safe. If only Voldemort was after someone else, they could live happily in peace. If _she and Harry_ were somewhere else, maybe he could keep them safe…

~ * ~

**October 16, 1981**

**7:09 PM**

**Somewhere in Northern Britain**

"Wormtail. Wormtail, Wormtail…" Voldemort repeated, shaking his head in disappointment. The small figure in the corner cowered with shame. 

"I expected more from you, Wormtail," Voldemort breathed easily. "I thought this murder would be easier then even the Prewetts, being that you were a friend of James Potter." 

Wormtail wet his lips, which were shaking with fear. "Y-Yes, I k-know, m-master, but I - "

"Silence! I don't want to hear excuses, Pettigrew," The cold voice dropped to an even icier whisper. "Just get me more information, and soon."

Wormtail bowed quickly, almost tripping himself in the effort. "Yes, sir," He started to leave, but hesitated a moment. 

"What is it, Wormtail? Do you have anything to say?" Voldemort eyed him, almost daring him to answer affirmatively.

Wormtail gulped. "No, sir."

"Well, then, get moving! Get your filthy little whiskers out there and start sniffing out the stuff I want!"

Wormtail bowed again and quickly exited. 

~ * ~

October 16, 1981 

**8:59 PM**

**Godric's Hollow**

**The Potter Residence**

James was sitting on his bed, thinking quietly to himself. Not especially happy thoughts, mind you. Actually, they were quite depressing, by normal standards, and James would have rather spent his time on other things. But this was important. 

_Life sucks,_ James thought to himself. Before, it had been better. Not exactly good, but better. At least Voldemort had only been after James, then. It would have been easier for Lily and Harry to escape then. James had suggested, sometimes even commanded that they do this. But Lily had been the same obstinate pig she always had been and refused to run away, not even for Harry's sake. 

_So she stayed,_ James thought to himself. _And I let her._ Anger welled up inside him like a volcano. _I knew, but I gave in to her. I let her stay, even though I knew it was dangerous. It's my fault._

Everything boiled down to him. Everything was his fault. James hated it, loathed it more than humanly possible, but all the same, he could not escape from it. __

_No more,_ he thought. _I won't be responsible anymore. I won't let Lily be a pig. I'll make her leave. Voldemort will come after me, and I'll be alone. Then, if I die…I'll know the ones I love most are safe._

_Well, now that that's settled, what about the Fidelius Charm?_ James pondered that for a minute. It could still be helpful. Not for himself, of course, but for Lily and Harry. Even if Voldemort would be chasing after James, there was still that spy of his running around. That spy could easily find out where they were and kill Harry. James' heart pounded uncomfortably at the thought. 

_That's that, then,_ James thought decidedly. _Lily and Harry are going to leave me here, and Sirius is going to protect them with the Fidelius Charm._ He looked at his hands nervously. Saying that Lily wouldn't like it would be the worst understatement he had ever made. She would _hate_ it. Utterly and completely. But there was no other way. James wanted her and Harry safe. This was the best way to ensure it. He'd make her understand. She…

Suddenly, the door opened, all too quickly. James turned away, hiding his face. It was her, returning from tucking Harry in. James' heart pounded again. It was too soon! He couldn't tell her now! He wasn't ready…but he knew he had to anyway. 

"Harry's asleep now. Honestly, James, that boy is nothing but trouble. During the day, he sleeps all the time. I don't even have to tell him to. But at night, when I want him to go to sleep, it's talk, talk, talk, bounce, bounce, bounce…_anything_ but sleep, sleep, sleep.

"But that's probably how you were, too, right?" James felt the bed shake a little. Lily had probably sat down next to where he was lying. Her voice was soft, now, and oddly tempting. "He'll be a great troublemaker, like his dad someday." 

James had the urge to answer back, but bit his lip to keep those words back. This wasn't the time for that. He didn't say anything, for he was pondering how to break the news to her. 

"James? Are you all right?" Great. She noticed. He could hear her breathing beside him. _What a wonderful sound,_ he thought unconsciously. She shifted her weight, reached out and took his left hand worriedly. "James…James? Look at me," she commanded, pulling on the hand she took so he had to face her. 

James reluctantly turned and looked into her eyes. Eyes that only one word could rightly describe: beautiful. No, even that word couldn't convey their beauty. Green like nothing he had ever seen before. They had always enthralled him, especially during their rival years at Hogwarts. He hadn't liked the feeling then. But he did now. And he knew, that if he was ever going to say anything, it would have to be now. Now, or never. 

"Lily, I want you to leave. Now. Take Harry. I mean it this time. Go. Don't say anything. I don't care. This is for the best. Leave." His face was trembling horribly, but he spoke every word clearly. 

Her eyes were haunting him as he spoke. They had quivered, flickered, and widened with each word. He couldn't look at them anymore. Fearfully, he turned away. 

Lily's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Not this again," she whispered, almost daring him to say anything else. He didn't answer. She continued. "I'm not leaving. You know that already. There's no way I'm going to just run away so you can act all tough and heroic."

James exploded. "Dammit, what the hell is wrong with you? I'm not trying to be bloody heroic! I just thought that maybe you'd like to live to see your grandchildren! Or, at least, see your son graduate from Hogwarts! But you don't, so go ahead, stay here. Let us all bloody _die_. So much for carrying on the family name."

"How do you know that Voldemort will find us? This Fidelius Charm Dumbledore suggested sounds like a great idea. He'd never be able to find us. We could use it and all be able to live happily _together._"

James frowned and glared at her. "What if it doesn't work?" 

She glared back. "What if it does?" 

He wet his lips nervously. He hadn't expected that response. "Okay, point taken. But, just as a precaution. Maybe just for awhile…?"

Lily's lips were pursed. "No. Read my lips, James. We are going to do the Fidelius Charm. At least try it. Please?" 

The eyes were looking at him again. Pleading with him. Weakening him. He didn't really want her to leave. She took his hand. He looked at it, and back at her. At last, he spoke, his voice quivering still, though the corners of his mouth had starting turning up mischievously. "Why do you want to stay so much, Lily?" 

Lily's lip twitched a little. "I know what you're up to," she said. "You want me to say that I love you."

"Don't you?" He pressed, reaching up and caressing her face. 

"I suppose…" She smiled. "Of course I do. Only love could make me marry you knowing that Voldemort was after you." She paused before admitting softly, "I…think…I think I'd rather live only the next few weeks with you than the next fifty years without you." 

James smiled. He'd lost, but somehow he felt better anyway. Oddly enough, this was usually the case. "Okay, then. I guess we'll try this. See if it works. Will you leave if it seems he's getting close?" He sent her a look that plainly commanded her to answer affirmatively. 

"We'll see," she replied, still as defiant as ever. 

He raised an eyebrow at her, and sighed. "I can never win with you, can I?"

She laughed, leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Of course not. Get some rest, James," 

"Not before I get my _real_ goodnight kiss," he remarked. And, before she could do or say anything, he pulled her close and kissed her on the lips.

Lily let him hang on for a while, plainly enjoying herself. And why not? His kisses were always sweet and often left her feeling breathless. She broke off when she could feel him trying to stick his tongue in. "You pervert," she accused. 

"Always," he answered, grinning mischievously. 

~ * ~

**October 25, 1981**

**9:13 PM**

**Godric's Hallow**

**The Potter Residence**

Lily was playing with Harry, and James was reading the mail when the doorbell rang. Lily and James eyed each other slowly, wondering whom it could be. Lily put Harry on the floor and walked to the door. Harry crawled along behind her. She tapped on the door once and waited. Two sharp raps responded. 

Lily hesitated. Eyeing James, she turned the password system on. The person outside would have to answer the riddle to get in. Within minutes, the door burst open. It was Sirius Black, James' best friend. 

Harry, who had gotten used to seeing his godfather by now, crawled to Sirius' feet and held out his arms. "Se-rus!" He cried happily. 

Sirius had come in looking slightly worried. But he took one look at Harry and instantly brightened up, even though Harry had horribly mispronounced his name. Picking up the little boy, he tickled him underneath the cheek. "Harry!" 

Lily laughed. "Hello, Sirius. It seems that Harry has grown fond of you."

"Apparently so." Sirius replied, pleased. He closed the door behind him. Harry was gurgling happily in his arms. 

James strode to the door. "Padfoot, old friend! What are you doing here?" He saw Harry in Sirius' arms and smiled. "Hey, Harry! I see you've already greeted our guest." 

Sirius didn't look so cheerful anymore. "James, I need to talk to you," he said seriously. 

Lily sensed that something was up. She lifted Harry out of Sirius' arms. "All right, Harry, time to leave Daddy and Sirius alone." 

"Okay!" Harry shuffled in his mother's arms. "Bye!" Lily took him upstairs. 

James closed the door. "So, Padfoot, what are you doing here?" 

Sirius' expression darkened. "Well, Prongs, I'm not sure I can be your Secret Keeper." 

James smiled. "I trust you with my heart and soul, Sirius." 

Sirius winced at how certain he sounded. "I know, James, and I would rather die than let your secret out, but I just think it would be too easy." 

"Too easy to do what? And what are you two talking about?" They both turned to the stairs. Lily had come back down after putting Harry to bed. She sat on the couch next to James. 

"Well, Lily, I was telling James that I don't think I should be your Secret Keeper. If Voldemort somehow found out about the Fidelus Charm, the first person he would suspect to be the Secret Keeper would be me. I think you should choose someone else; someone who Voldemort would never guess was the Secret Keeper. " 

James raised an eyebrow as he considered this. He was very correct. "You're right, Sirius…I guess. Do you have any suggestions?" 

"What about Dumbledore, James? Remember, he offered?" Lily reminded. _Huh, how funny. I wanted him to do it in the first place,_ she thought. 

Sirius shook his head. "No. Dumbledore would be another of the first people Voldemort will suspect. I was thinking..." 

"Then what about Remus?" Lily asked. He was another of James' friends. He was very responsible and hard working, and Lily and him had always been on good terms. He did, unfortunately, have the small problem of being a werewolf, but Lily was confident that that wouldn't matter

James considered it. "Yeah, maybe he would do it..." 

Sirius looked grim at the mention of their old friend. He looked like he was going to say something he really didn't want to. "James, I have a feeling that I really don't like having. I hate to say this but..." He looked around. "I think that Remus might be a spy." 

James and Lily both gasped. James spluttered in disbelief, but Sirius held up a hand to silence him. 

"I really hope I'm wrong, James, but I've been sending him a lot of owls lately, and he's never answered me. It's enough for me to get suspicious that he's... you know, passing information to Voldemort." 

James looked devastated while he considered Sirius' words. At long last he answered, "You're right, Sirius. When I sent him the owl about you being Secret Keeper, I got no reply." 

Sirius heaved a great sigh. "Another reason why we should switch. If Remus really was the spy, he probably told Voldemort already, and he'll be after me." 

Lily was having a hard time believing Remus would ever be a spy. She couldn't see why James was even considering it. But, she decided to hold her tongue, not wanting to get in an argument. "Who do _you_ think, we should use, Sirius?" She asked instead, sweetly.

Sirius looked at his hands nervously. "Well, I think Peter would be a good candidate." 

_Pettigrew?_ Lily wanted to ask Sirius if he was crazy. She had never liked him much. She had thought Sirius didn't either. He was too…weak, almost. Helpless. 

James looked ecstatic. "That's perfect, Sirius! I'm sure Voldemort will never guess that Peter is our Secret Keeper. I'll go send Xavier to get him right now!" He dashed out of the room to find his owl, leaving Lily and Sirius alone. 

"Have you gone mental, Sirius? _Peter?_ Our Secret Keeper? I don't _think _so!" Lily half-asked, half-yelled at him. 

"Calm down, Lily. I don't like Peter anymore than you do, okay? But James trusts him. And besides, it's perfect. Voldemort would never think that he was your Secret Keeper. _We_ can double cross _him_!" He was right. Lily said nothing as James returned and excitedly wrote out a letter requesting Peter to come over the next day. She watched the owl disappear in the sky. 

"Well, that's that, I suppose. Are you hungry, Sirius?" Lily asked, trying to push away her doubts about Pettigrew. 

"No, I better get going. It's late," he replied. He headed for the door, but then slowly hesitated. 

James knew what he wanted. "Would you like to say goodnight to Harry?"

"Well, yes, if it, er, wouldn't be too much trouble..." Sirius climbed up the stairs with Lily and James following closely behind. 

Sirius knelt down and kissed little Harry's head. He stirred a little but didn't get up. _You'll be safe now,_ he thought. _You and your parents._ "Good night, my godson." Sirius whispered, then turned to see Lily and James watching him. He blushed faintly.

"Are you sure you can't stay, Sirius?" James asked. They were both outside now, next to Sirius' flying motorcycle. 

Sirius nodded. "I've done my part here." He hesitated, and then added, "Don't tell anyone about the switch, James. We aren't sure who we can trust…" He trailed off.

James nodded and sighed. He decided to voice something that had been bothering him all night. "Sirius, I…I don't know what to say. You're taking this so seriously. No pun intended. I…" he trailed off.

Sirius laughed a little. "Of course I am," he said softly. "You're my best friend, Prongs. The first real friend I ever had. Friends help each other out."

"You don't have to do this. " James continued. "You know, if we do switch and not tell anyone…you'll be under fire, Sirius. Voldemort will be after you…"

Sirius breathed. He knew James felt guilty for making him do all this. "I know," he whispered. "But I'm willing to risk it, James, if you are…" 

James looked at the ground. "I don't want you to risk your life…for me. I have enough trouble with Lily already. She's not in any danger, yet she refuses to leave. If either of you got hurt by any of this, I would never be able to forgive myself." 

Sirius was silent for a minute. "I'm not just doing this for you, James. I'd like to see my godson grow old enough to go to Hogwarts. Besides," he said, suddenly, shaking James' shoulders and forcing him to look at him. "Can't you see? _I _wouldn't able to live with myself if you died because I couldn't hold your secret from Voldemort, James. And Lily…she loves you. Enough that it doesn't matter how long she lives, as long as she's with you. We both care enough that it involves ourselves as well as you. That's why…why we have to do things like this Fidelus Charm." He grinned. "The Marauders can't lose a member. You know that."

James smiled suddenly and hugged Sirius. "Thank you, Padfoot," he whispered. "For everything."

He grinned as they broke away. "Prongs, letting me do this is all the thanks I need." He looked up at the sky. "I should be going…"

James hesitated. "Well…all right." He paused for a moment. "I don't know why, Sirius, but somehow I feel... I feel like this will be the last time I ever see you," James confessed nervously. 

Sirius laughed. "Prongs, what makes you feel that way? I always come and visit you." 

James didn't look convinced, but he gave in. "Okay, fine, Padfoot. Good-" 

Sirius held up one hand. "Don't say goodbye. I'll come and see you next week. I promise." 

James smiled. "Harry will be happy to hear that." Sirius got on his motorcycle, and soon he was high up in the air. James waved until he was only a mere dot in the sky. 

~ * ~

**October 26, 1981**

**10:54 PM**

**Somewhere in Northern Britain**

Wormtail could not believe his good fortune. Just earlier that day, he had been at the Potters', becoming their new Secret Keeper. He now knew the Potter's hiding place. His master would be very pleased. Maybe, finally…Peter would actually be able to _be_ of use to someone. He didn't feel too sure about this…James had been one of the few kids in lifetime that hadn't made fun of him, but all the same…_better he go than me, _Peter reassured himself, which somehow made him feel worse. 

_You don't have to do this, _a small voice in his head reminded. _You don't have to give their location to away. James… he's your friend. You don't want him to die, do you…?_ But if he did that, it meant he would have to stand up to Voldemort. To lie to him. And Peter knew he would never have enough courage to do that. _I'm on the winning side with my master,_ he told the voice. _He wants the Potters. If their gone, and I aided my lord in it, I will be rewarded immensely. The other Death Eaters will not be able to scorn at me anymore, because I am weak and small. _The voice didn't reply. But Peter knew it was far from convinced. Suddenly, Wormtail felt a pain in his left arm. He pulled back his sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark. It was glowing. 

Wormtail straightened up. His master was calling. _This is it, _he thought. _My chance…_His heart sped up as took his wand and attempted to Apparate to meet with Voldemort. 

~ * ~

**October 31, 1981 (Halloween)**

**9:43 PM**

**Somewhere in Eastern Britain**

Sirius was riding around on his motorcycle. It was something he did a lot, when he wanted to sort out his mind a little. He never had any idea where he was going to end up, and sometimes it was the weirdest places. 

Today, he found himself at Peter's house. _Why did I come here? _He wondered to himself. It didn't take him long to realize why. Ever since Peter had been made Secret Keeper Sirius had felt like everything was perfect, maybe too perfect. He had to see if Peter was all right, to make sure that he wasn't…

Sirius approached the gate and rang the doorbell. Ding-dong, ding-dong, ding-dong... He waited a full five minutes after the doorbell rang. No one ever came. "Peter! Peter! It's me, Sirius! Wormtail?" he called, hoping that Peter was home.

His spirit sank even lower as he realized that no one was going to answer. Peter wasn't home. 

Sirius stamped his foot in frustration. Something wasn't right. He could feel it in the air. It was an unsettling, horrible feeling, and the fact that Peter wasn't home on this particular night made it even worse. On impulse, he hopped on his motorcycle again and headed for the Potters'. 

~ * ~

**October 31, 1981 (Halloween)**

**10:02 PM**

**Godric's Hallow**

The Potter Residence 

It was bedtime in the Potter household after a long day. They hadn't gone trick-or- treating, of course, as that was a Muggle tradition, but they had given out candy when the doorbell rang. Harry was sleeping in his crib, and Lily and James were settling in for sleep.

"All Hallows Eve," James commented, stretching out on the bed. He was in a great mood. Halloween was one of his most favorite days indeed. "Day of black cats, bats and spiders. Ghosts and…witches…" he said, looking a his own witch who was placidly thinking to herself. 

Lily, most unfortunately, wasn't in as good a mood as James was. All day she had been having a weird feeling. The worst part was that it never went away. She knew it was stupid, after all the day was nearly over and nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. It was almost like there was something she had forgotten to do…. or something horrible was about to happen…She sat down on the bed quietly. 

James noticed his wife was quieter than usual. He turned to look at her. "Is there something the matter, Lily?" He asked, creeping up next to her and placing his head on her shoulder. 

She laughed a little at her own expense. "I-well…not really…I just…" she trailed off. 

James pulled some of her hair away from her neck and kissed it. "You just… what?"

"I…All day I've been having this strange feeling. Like…something's going to happen. Something…horrible."

There was a moment of tense silence. Suddenly Lily felt him kissing the back of her neck again. "Where did you get an idea like that, Lil? Everything's just fine," he whispered. 

"I know," she said. "I know it's stupid, but for some reason, it really, really bothers me," she confessed, looking at him straight in the face

James smiled at her. "Probably just Halloween jitters." He kissed her on the nose in an attempt to make her smile, which almost worked, but not quite. Lily let the corners of her mouth twitch slightly and that was it. He massaged her shoulders and grinned at her. "Don't worry about it," he urged, kissing her lightly on the lips. 

Oddly enough, his words were actually quite comforting. She smiled, finally, and kissed him back. "All right, I won't. G'night—"

She was cut off. He had kissed her again. He was obviously in a very lively mood. She returned it, smiling at those bright brown eyes of his. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again and again. 

After a few minutes, Lily felt the air around her grow cold. And everything seemed…still. It was almost like…time had stopped. "Wait," she whispered, breaking away from his lips. 

James suddenly felt it too. "Bloody broomsticks, when did it get so _cold_?"

"James, I think we should check it out," Lily whispered. The feeling was worse now. He nodded in agreement and they walked out in silence.

James jaw dropped when he reached the front door. It was wide open. "Holy…" he whispered, feeling very afraid. A fog was seeping in from the outside, slowing enveloping the house in a cold, dark mist. Through the mist, James swore he could see a hooded figure walking calmly but briskly towards them. His heart sank horribly as he realized the only person it could possibly be. "This is it," he whispered. 

Lily's heart almost stopped. She knew what was happening, who was coming…it hadn't worked…Voldemort had found Peter…he had gotten past the magic protected door…? She looked at her husband, who was glaring at her, seemingly a different person from a few minutes ago.

"Are you happy now? He's found us," James gritted his teeth. He had known all along that they had been foolish to trust the charm so much. "Well, I'm not gonna let him win. Lily, go. You can't argue now. Not when he's this close. Take Harry." He grabbed his wand off the counter and hoped with all his might. 

Lily knew she couldn't say anything against it. "What about you?" she asked, backing away slowly. 

He looked at her. She tried to look in his eyes and tell how he was feeling. She'd learned how to read his expressions; a skill only a few could master. Fear was there. She could see it, loud and clear. But his face was set, and he looked very determined. "I'll try to hold him off for you." 

She gasped and stopped halfway to Harry's room. "But James, you can't, what if…"

"Dammit, Lily, just bloody GO!" James shouted impatiently. The figure was clear and closer now. 

Lily gulped and ran for Harry. He had woken up in all the commotion and was crying rather loudly. She picked him up and tried to shush him. She looked back again at James, who was slowly advancing forward towards the figure. She bit her lip. _It wasn't supposed to happen like this_, she thought bitterly. _I don't want to lose him. Not like this…_

Suddenly, she ran after James, cradling Harry close to her chest. "James…" she called.

He felt a sudden burst of anger. _Why_ wasn't she gone yet? He turned and opened his mouth to yell at her, but the minute he turned, her lips met his and she kissed him passionately. "I love you, James," she whispered, tears sparkling in her eyes and falling down her cheeks. 

James sighed, gave in and smiled weakly. "I love you too, Lily." He said, hugging her close. He fluffed Harry's hair one last time and kissed him on the forehead. "And I love you, Harry." He straightened up and saw tears streaking down Lily's face. "Don't cry," he whispered. "Don't worry, I won't die. Nothing could kill old Prongs. You know that Lily. Please, don't cry." 

Lily didn't say anything. She turned away. "Goodbye, James," she whispered, and ran. 

Tears poured down her cheeks as she did. It didn't matter what he said. She knew James stood no chance against Voldemort. This would be the last time she ever saw him again...she almost choked at that thought. She could hardly imagine herself living without him. But she had to hold on, if not for herself, then for Harry who had started bawling, for even he could tell something was going on. 

"Voldemort." James said in a cold voice to the hooded figure. 

"I see you are not afraid to speak my name," he replied. 

"Why should I be?" James spat bitterly, hoping he could live long enough to hold Voldemort until Lily and Harry could get away. 

"You'll resent that," Voldemort promised "I couldn't get you with your petty little parents and brother two years ago. But I'll get you now. You and that…son of yours…"

He gave James a twisted smile. "We'll do this properly, of course. A one-on-one duel. To the death," he whispered coldly. "You will bow to your partner, Mr. Potter," 

James glared at Voldemort with hatred. "I most certainly will not," he proclaimed obstinately. 

"You will," Voldemort assured. "Bow," he hissed, raising his wand and whispering something. James felt himself involuntarily bending forward and then back. He scowled at Voldemort, who laughed and raised his wand to attack again. 

Unfortunately, James was quicker. He transformed himself into a stag, and proceeded to bash Voldemort with his antlers. 

With of wave of his wand, James was blasted aside, back to his normal self and bruised. Voldemort did have some sores from the antlers, though. He expected James to stay down…and it certainly seemed that way as he panted looking at the ground…but suddenly, James looked up, his eyes set and determined even though his lip was bleeding and he had open scars all over his body. He slowly stood.

Voldemort looked annoyed. "Still up, are you? You—" But James didn't let him continue. He hurriedly threw a not very-well-aimed fire curse at Voldemort, who laughed hard as it flew by him. James bit into his bleeding lip and tried again. This time, Voldemort just barely got away, with singe marks on his already-black robes. 

Voldemort looked even more annoyed. "All right, enough of these games." He thrust his wand out and yelled the first curse that came to mind. 

James gasped as the roof gave way. The entire house just collapsed. He ducked under the falling pieces of wood, his heart beating faster than it ever had. Suddenly, the wall behind him caved in. He tried to run away, but a pile of wood hit him hard on the head. 

He didn't get up. 

Voldemort laughed. "One down, one to go." He looked around. He was, of course, unhurt. Lily had managed to get out of the house before it fell apart. She had tripped over a stray piece of wood and was now pulling herself up. Harry was whimpering softly.

"Ah..." He twirled his wand and started towards her. 

"Don't… you… dare…" Voldemort turned towards the pile of wood. James was struggling up, holding his arm, his head and back aching like mad, bleeding everywhere. But that wasn't something to worry about right this instant. He was badly beaten, but not finished yet. 

"I won't… give up… without a fight!" James hurled himself at Voldemort. 

"Nuisance." Voldemort growled coldly as he held up his wand. _"Avada Kedavra!" _he hissed.

James dropped to the ground, lifeless. Lily couldn't help but scream at the sight. 

"James!" He was gone. She felt tears water in her eyes. There was so much she had wanted to say…She looked at Voldemort. There was no way she could run away from the house now. Madly, she ran to James' lifeless body and shook it angrily. "LIAR!" she screamed. "You…You…" her voice faltered as she stopped shaking and hugged him suddenly. "You…you…said you wouldn't die…" she whispered. 

She had put Harry down on the floor, and he had started crawling out of his sheets, maybe in fear. Voldemort was approaching the little boy. Lily's jaw tightened. She reached out and snatched Harry up from the ground. 

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Hand me the boy, girl. He's all I want. I'll let you go free, I promise." 

Lily's heart rang in her ears. He didn't want her. She could live…she could live if she just gave him Harry…She looked at him, whining softly in the blankets and her heart melted. How could she even CONSIDER such things? She felt selfish and angrily pressed Harry against her chest in an effort to repent. She started backing away, still on her knees. She knew another life had to be sacrificed that night…but she was determined to make it not Harry's. 

Voldemort looked annoyed again. "Didn't you here what I said, girl? You may live. I just need…the boy…"

Lily was thinking hard as she backed away. She had no wand. There was no way she could defend herself or Harry. _There's got to be something!_ She thought to herself angrily. _Something…_

Then…she remembered. Her old Charms professor Flitwick talking. "_Why, you want to know about old ancient magic, Miss Evans…well…they say that if you give your life to save another…that other will be saved. No matter what. Now, this is very old…no one is even sure if it even works anymore…but in the old days…many a life was saved with it…"_

She knew what she had to do. 

Voldemort looked disbelievingly at her. Then he laughed. "Are you trying to tell me, that this little brat is more important than you are, Lily Potter? That you would rather die yourself then give him up?"

Lily tried to block out his voice as she backed away. She didn't want to be tempted. She had made up her mind. James was dead. She had long ago decided that a life without him wasn't worth living. It still felt true now. She kissed Harry on the forehead. He had started crying again. "Don't cry," she whispered. "I'm sorry, Harry, I'm going to have to leave you now…I want you to grow up happy and healthy, even though you won't have me…us…"

Lily suddenly stood up defiantly in front of Voldemort. "Yes," she confirmed coldly. "Harry is very, very important. And even…even if I die tonight…" her voice cracked. "I promise," she started again. "You won't get him. You will _never_ get him." 

Voldemort laughed coldly. "You silly, silly, girl. I do hope you realize what a mistake you've made." He shrugged. "Suit yourself." Voldemort waved his wand one again, preparing his spell. 

Lily looked forward, her eyes set and determined. An odd glow surrounded her. Voldemort didn't notice. He shot the Avada Kedavra at her.

She watched the green light sadly. "I give my life to save his," she whispered fiercely, right before the curse robbed her of her life. She fell down, never to breathe again. Now Harry glowed oddly.

Voldemort smiled to himself. He had not heard her last words, nor did he notice the strange aura the baby now held. " Oh, so this is little Harry Potter," picking up the bundle he had made Lily drop unharmed. Harry was crying. 

Voldemort looked at the boy. "It's almost a pity I have to kill you, little one. You look strong." He shrugged lightly. "Too bad," he whispered, putting his wand up to Harry's forehead. "_Avada Kedavra!"_ he whispered, for the third time that night.

Harry started screaming. 

"Are you in pain, Harry?" Voldemort mocked, not noticing that he hadn't died right away, like most of his victims. "Don't worry, it will be over soon. Forever." He laughed, long and loud. 

A long scar, shaped like a lightning bolt, suddenly appeared on Harry's forehead. He screamed louder. Voldemort noticed and spluttered. "What…Why…aren't you dead yet?" 

Tears fell down the baby's cheeks, and suddenly, Harry stopped glowing and bursts of light sprung from the scar on his forehead. Voldemort was confused. Nothing like this had ever happened before. He felt the light engulfing him, surrounding him. He didn't know what was happening, but he knew one thing… he couldn't escape. He screamed as the light dissolved his body into nothingness. 

~ * ~

**November 1,1981**

**12:17 AM**

**Godric's Hallow**

**(what's left of) The Potter Residence**

Hagrid bent his head low. Before him lay the bodies of Lily and James Potter, scattered around the ruins of their house. He blew his nose on his handkerchief, and then turned his attention to the little bundle at his feet. 

"Harry..." He bent down and picked him up. Harry was still crying. "Quiet down, Harry, yer all right now. 'Tis a shame we have ter give yeh ter those Muggles." He sighed 

Suddenly, Sirius rode up on his motorcycle. He was white and shaking. He had heard all about what happened on the way here.

"Sirius..." 

Sirius turned to Hagrid. "Is it...is it...true, Hagrid?" 

Hagrid nodded grimly. Sirius' legs suddenly just gave away, and collapsed. He fell to the floor in shock and stared at the ground. Hagrid tried to comfort him. 

"'s okay, Sirius, they lived their lives well, and.…and.…" Hagrid burst into tears, too. 

Sirius was grateful that Hagrid was trying to make him feel better, but he did not feel that he could not be comforted right now. His best friend was gone forever, never to see the light of day again, along with his wife, and Harry. The three people he had cared about most in the world—second only to his own mother and little sisters---were now gone forever. It was like a part of himself had been lost. He felt something wet roll down his cheek— a tear. 

Hagrid blew his nose again and straightened up. "Well, crying ain't gonna bring them back, Sirius, so I'm gonna stop now. How about you?" 

Sirius said nothing, though his crying had barely even begun.

Hagrid shifted uncomfortably. "I should get goin' now, need ter give Harry ter the Muggles." 

Sirius leapt to his feet at Hagrid's words. He wiped his eyes. "Harry's still… alive?" 

"Yep. 'Tis a miracle. 'Parently, Yeh-Know-Who couldn't get him." Hagrid opened the blankets to reveal a baby boy; now sleeping after all he'd been through.

Sirius was amazed. He touched Harry's forehead to make sure he was real. He was. He could see Harry's chest rise and fall with each breath. He smiled slowly and looked at Hagrid pleadingly. "Give Harry to me, Hagrid. I'm his godfather. I'm supposed to—"

Hagrid looked at the ground and interrupted sharply. "I would, Sirius, but I'm afeard… Dumbledore, he told me ter give him ter the Dursleys." 

Sirius' eyes opened wide in shock. The Dursleys were Lily's sister's family. A _Muggl_e family. "The _Dursleys_? But Hagrid, you don't know them! You don't know what they're like! Listen to me—I met her sister and her husband once. They hate us magic folk. He'll hate it there! They'll never be able to understand him. No doubt they'll mistreat him, and…" Sirius trailed off angrily. 

Hagrid shook his head firmly. "Sorry, Sirius, but Dumbledore told me ter give him ter the Dursleys, so that's where he's goin'. It'll be safer fer him there." 

Sirius sighed. He knew there was no arguing with Hagrid when Dumbledore's orders were concerned. "Okay, Hagrid." He glanced around nervously. "There will be Muggles swarming all around here soon enough, and they don't need to see Harry." He hesitated, and then put a hand on his motorbike. It broke his heart to give it away, but… "Here, use my motorcycle to get Harry out of here. I won't be needing it anymore." Hagrid's need was greater. No, Harry's. Sirius wanted Harry safe no matter what. 

Hagrid looked surprised. "But Sirius, you love yer motorcycle!" 

"Just take it and go, Hagrid." 

He watched as Hagrid flew off the sky. His eyes had started watering again. He turned and faced the ruins of the Potter house. "What have I done? Oh, James..." he buried his face in his arms. 

Suddenly, he looked up. He needed to see the body. Until he did…maybe there was a chance…he searched the ruins carefully. 

He found James' body, bruised and battered, next to a pile of wood. His hands shook as he reached out for it. James' skin felt cold. Sirius gulped and bit back a tear. His eyes followed the traces of blood, and he smiled oddly. _At least James fought him, _he thought. _As long as he could…_

Suddenly, the tears erupted, and Sirius bent over, crying softly. His best friend was certainly dead. The first friend Sirius had ever had, and his greatest…was lying in front of him, not breathing. _How…_ "How," he whispered, needing to voice his thoughts, "How could this happen?"

He stood up from James and went to find Lily. She wasn't far from James. He dragged her body close to his, trying to block out the fact that these were _dead _bodies that he was moving. He looked at them both. His mind suddenly cleared, and he could see it all. Sirius knew who was responsible for this. He knew who had betrayed Lily and James Potter. 

Peter Pettigrew.

He would pay. _Oh, yes, that little rat that was once our friend will pay..._

Author's Note: 

This was first my HP fanfic ever…*sighs* The old memories…written back when I was young and ignorant. *sighs* Anyway, I revised it, and hopefully, made it better then it was. Tell me what you think, if you please. I would really appreciate it. 

Oh, yeah, before I forget, none of the characters mentioned in this story are mine; they all belong to the great and wonderful J.K. Rowling. 


End file.
